Legolas Greenleaf: Pet Detective
by Elvin BlueEyes
Summary: Join us, as we follow Legolas Greenleaf fill his dream as a Pet Detective. Read as he battles courageous and difficult cases of the missing animals of his beloved friends and family. I accept annonymous and all that other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Legolas Greenleaf: Pet Detective**

It was a typical day for Legolas Greenleaf. Doing what he was born to do. Fighting off the evil deeds that play a part in many peoples lives. Many say that he is courageous, daring, and awfully handsome. He was known world-wide for his incredible talents. He had the most dangerous job of all, one that no other elf, man or dwarf would even dare to take up. That job was Pet Detecting.

Legolas sat in his room, looking over his old animal books. Ever since he was an elfling, he had always pictured himself as a pet detective. His first case happened when he was about three hundred years old. His kitten, Snuggles, had disappeared. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_Ada_!" A young Legolas yelled. His father, King Thranduil, was too occupied talking with the head guard to notice the young elf below him. Legolas didn't like this at all. He wasn't going to stand there being ignored.

"Ah!" The King yelled, causing the guard to jump nearly ten feet into the air. The King looked down and saw that his son had attached himself to his leg...with his teeth.

"_Penneth_, why are you biting me?" The young elf let go of his father.

"_Ada_, Snuggles has gone missing." A choking sound came from the guard. He was trying so hard to keep in his laughter after hearing the name of the cat.

"Well then go look for him."

"You mean, as in like a detective?" The elflings eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Of course."

The elfling jumped up and down with joy. His first job, and he wasn't even a thousand yet. He couldn't wait to get started.

"When can I start looking for Snuggles, _Ada_?" The elfling asked.

"Well, you can start right now if you would like."

The elfling ran off to go look for his cat Snuggles. The King turned back to a now red faced guard. The King raised his eyebrow.

"My apologies my lord, I could not contain myself." The King nodded in return.

00000

The young elfling ran through the corridors of the Mirkwood palace. He didn't stop until he came to a doubled door, with carvings of leaves and vines along the border and middle. He opened the doors and ran inside, shutting them after him.

Legolas ran to his closet and opened it, grabbing whatever he saw. He dressed himself in green leggings, green matching boots, and a silky blue tunic. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, this style will not last long." He said to himself. He ran back out of his room in search of his missing kitty.

"Snuggles!...Snuggles!" He ran through the halls, calling the cats name every five minutes. He couldn't understand why he was getting so many strange looks.

'Probably from the clothes' He thought to himself.

Legolas searched everywhere. He searched the gardens, and Snuggles was not there. He searched in the kitchens, and the cat was not there either. He even searched through every room in the palace, and still...no Snuggles.

It was getting late in the evening and Legolas had to give up his search for his dear Snuggles. He walked slowly back to his room. With one final look around, he entered the room with a lonely sigh. He closed the door and went over to his bed. He looked up and there on his pillow was a grey kitten with four white paws, a white diamond shaped marking on it's chest, and a white snip on the end of it's nose.

"Snuggles!" Legolas yelled and ran over to the cat. The cat hissed at seeing the elfling.

"Yeah, I know I missed you too." He picked up the cat and gave it a big hug. The cat growled in the elf's arms.

"Awww...I didn't think you would miss me this much, Snuggles. I missed you lots." Legolas ran out of his room in search of his father.

"_Ada_! _Ada_!"

"Oh, thank Valar he is no longer yelling Snuggles." The King said quietly to himself.

"_Ada_, look who I found." He held up the cat so his father could see. The king looked down at the cat, which had it's ears back and it's claws out.

"Oh good, you found Snuggles." The King replied happily. The cat hissed in return.

"Legolas, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What is it about?" Legolas said while petting his cat. Thranduil looked at the cat, which would growl every time Legolas's hand swept over it.

"Have you ever considered changing the cat's name?"

"Why? Snuggles is the perfect name for this cat. See," Legolas gave the cat a kiss on the top of its head. The cat turned around quickly and attached itself to the elflings head, digging it's claws in as well.

"See, Snuggles loves to hug." The cat hissed at the King.

"I see that"

"_Ada_, can I be a Pet Detective when I grow up?" Young Legolas asked.

"Of course you can, you can whatever you want." The King gave his son a smile.

"YAY!" The elfling yelled and ran back to his room. One of the Kings advisors came around a corner.

"Do you think it's wise to allow him to think he can become a Pet Detective?" He asked his king.

"Oh don't worry, he will grow out of it soon enough. He will become a great archer and fighter just like me, you will see."

**End Flashback**

Legolas smiled at the memory. Soon, an elf with a parchment came running in.

"Your highness, this message is from Gondor. They say it is urgent." He handed the parchment to Legolas. It read:

Dear Legolas Greenleaf: Pet Detective

My beloved pooch, Snowball has gone missing. I beg of you to please come and find my beloved Snowball. She is all I have left. Well...besides the elf-lady that sits and sleeps with me every day...cannot remember her name though...Oh, what was it?...Oh, I am giving myself a headache thinking about it. But please come and find my Snowball. I beg of you.

Yours Truly,

Elessar, King of Gondor

Legolas sat up quickly after reading such an urgent message.

"I must go in search of this poor pooch named Snowball." He ran quickly out the door and hopped on his horse, Fu-Fu.

"Farewell Father, I shall be back ssssooooooonn!" He said dramatically while galloping away. The king and his advisor stood at the doorway.

"Will not become a Pet Detective, huh?" The advisor said.

"SILENCE!"

Ada - Father  
Penneth - Son


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i wasn't paying attention to things last chapter. I don't know if we have to do this everytime we put a new story up but: I don't own anything related to LOTR, although i wish i did, and i'm pretty sure most of you do too.**

**I would also like to thank Anonymouseme2 for being my Beta :D**

**Chapter 2**

The nervous king paced back and forth. He was waiting for the one who would find his beloved snowball.

"My dear husband, please come sit and tell me what troubles you." Arwen said soothingly.

"Huh, who are you?" Aragorn said with a confused look on his face.

"Why it is me Arwen, your wife. The one who you fell in love with a first sight. The one who you wished to marry but my father would not allow it. The one who you left behind all those years ago to go save Middle Earth. The one who almost left for Valinor while you were gone. The one who almost died because of a ring. The one who you were reunited with after you saved Middle Earth. The one you married shortly after. The one whom you have been living with for the past twenty years ." Arwen said dramatically.

Aragorn stared at the she-elf with a blank look on his face. He blinked a few times.

"What? I am sorry, I accidentally spaced a bit. What were you saying?"

"What I said was that I am Arwen. The one you left behind-" Arwen was interrupted when the doors swung wide open. A figure stood in the door way. Blinding light filled the room, and the sound of 'aw' was heard. Literally.

"Legolas!" Yelled Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled back.

Aragorn ran towards Legolas. And Legolas ran towards Aragorn. Everything around them seemed to stop, except for the two figures now running in slow motion towards each other. Servants soon appeared out of no where to watch the reunion of the two long lost friends.

"What are they doing?" One servant (we shall call him George) asked another (we shall call him Bob).

"I think they are running in slow motion," said Bob.

"Why?"

"I am not sure. Maybe to make it more dramatic."

"Ah." The two went back to their duties. They walked past their Queen.

"My lady."

"The one who almost died while you were gone." Arwen continued on with her story. She would not stop until someone would respond. The two servants walked past their king.

"My lord."

"Leeeeeegggggoooolllllaaaasssss!" Aragorn had his arms out, ready to give his friend a hug once they got to each other. The servants walked past Legolas.

"My lord."

"Aaaaaaarrrrrroooogggggoooorrrrnnnn!" Legolas also had his arms out ready for the hug he was about ready to receive in twenty minutes or less. The two servants continued to walk until they came to the door.

"These are strange times now."

"I agree, George. Let's go to the fish market."

"Alright." The two servants left to go to the fish market, leaving Aragorn and Legolas running in slow motion. And Arwen standing and talking to herself.

**Ten minutes later**

"Leeeeegggggoooolllllaaaassss!"

"Aaaaarrrrooooggggooorrrnnn!"

The two had finally reached their destination. They stopped about three feet away from each other and clasped the other's shoulder.

"_Mellon-nin,_ it is so good to see you finally."

"Yes, it has been far too long."

"Legolas!" Arwen appeared out of no where and stood in front of the confused elf.

"Um...who are you?"

"Why it is me, Arwen." Legolas stared at her blankly.

"Just say you know her and she will go away." Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

"Oh, Arwen yes it is so good to see you as well. It has been far too long."

Arwen gave a snort and a giggle. "Oh I just knew you would remember me."

Legolas gave her a nervous smile.

"Well if you would excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." Arwen walked out of the throne room to who-knows-where, leaving the two friends by themselves.

"Now my friend, we must get back to business. We must find your pooch Snowball." Legolas said dramatically while pointing to the sky. Aragorn burst into tears at the mention of his beloved pooch.

"We first must search were you last saw her," Legolas stated.

"Him."

"Excuse me?"

"Snowball is a him."

"But in your letter you said that Snowball was a her."

"Well, you must have read wrong."

"Oh, my mistake."

"Your mistake indeed. I last saw Snowball in the kitchens."

"To the kitchens!" Legolas yelled. They ran to the kitchen, and were met by the head chef.

"Have you seen a pooch in here recently?" Legolas asked the head cook .

"No, not recently. Saw him about a week ago. He was in the gardens."

"To the gardens!" Yelled Aragorn.

Legolas and Aragorn ran to the gardens. They searched every bush, tree and rock for the beloved pooch Snowball.

"This reminds me of the day I could not find my kitty Snuggles." Legolas sniffed at remembering his kitty Snuggles.

"Easy there, big fella." Aragorn patted Legolas's back. The two continued there search for the pooch until they met the gardener.

"Did you see a pooch here recently?" Aragorn asked.

"No, I have not. But I did see him about a week ago outside of the King and Queen's bed chambers."

"To the bed chambers!" Yelled Legolas. They reached the bed chambers and entered.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Oh, dear Valar, my virgin eyes!" Legolas covered his eyes quickly. Arwen jumped off the bed and ran in the bathroom.

"I didn't get a good look at what she was doing. What was she doing?" Aragorn asked Legolas. Aragorn didn't get a response. He found himself standing alone, he heard a noise and he found Legolas crouched in a corner rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb.

"_Mellon-nin_, it must have not been THAT bad."

"Bad...oh, so very bad...and wrong beyond belief…" Legolas regained his composure and stood up quickly.

"Come, we must continue our search for Snowball." They searched the whole room from top to bottom. Everywhere except the bathroom.

"Found anything?"

"No, nothing. My beloved Snowball is lost for all eternity." Aragorn began to cry again.

"Do not give up yet. There may yet still be hope for your dear Snowball."

Aragorn gave loud sniff.

"Let us ask some others." Legolas walked out of the room followed by Aragorn. They walked for a few minutes until the came by a servant...named George.

"Have you seen a pooch at all recently?" Legolas asked.

"Why, yes, I have. Just saw him not two minutes ago. He was in the dining hall," said George.

"Sssssnnnnnoooowwwwwbbbbaaaalllll" Aragorn yelled while running all the way to the dinning hall. Legolas caught up with the worn out, old, used to be fit ranger about 50 feet in front of the dining hall. They walked the rest of the way for Aragorn's sake. They reached the dining hall and continued their search there.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted from across the room. Legolas was immediately by his side.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Why, thank you. I work out."

"It shows. But look here, I have found something." Aragorn raised a long raven black thick hair from the ground.

"Aragorn, do you realize what this means? This hair is either a clue...or…," He stoped and looks at the hair again.

"Or..." Aragorn said.

"A suspect." Legolas finished.

"A suspect?"

"Yes, Aragorn. A suspect." Aragorn looked back at the hair. He then grabbed it in both hands and started to 'choke' it.

"Where is my Snowball, you?" Aragorn yelled.

"Aragorn, stop. Violence doesn't solve anything." Legolas said. Aragorn released the hair, but kept an eye on it.

"Okay, so far we have something. Who do you know that has raven, dark, thick hair like this?" Legolas asked.

"Gosh, this one's a toughie. Everyone in Gondor is either blond or brunette. This is going to be tough." Aragorn sat on his tush and began to think. Arwen entered the room.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't know you two would be in here. How are things?" She asked soothingly.

Legolas looked at Arwen, the hair, and then back at Arwen. He knew he was missing something but he didn't know what. He looked at Arwen's hair, and then back at the one single hair. Gosh, this thing was killing him. He could feel like the answer was right in front of his nose but he didn't know what.

"We are doing just fine, thank you very much." Aragorn replied to the she-elf he didn't know.

"Well that's good. So long, I have matters to attend to." She left the two sitting on the floor still looking at the single hair.

"Do you feel like idiots for some reason?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"You know what, for some strange reason I do." The two got up and continued on their search. They walked into the halls and all of a sudden Legolas stopped.

"Aragorn, look!" Aragorn looked in the direction Legolas was pointing. He saw sitting in front of a door was a small white fluffy dog.

"SNOWBALL!" Aragorn ran towards the dog.

"Snowball's a poodle?" Legolas couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, the one he went through so many dangers with, decided to get a small poodle.

"And I thought I had gone wack." Legolas said to himself. The poodle wasn't very happy at seeing his master, so, he went inside the room before Aragorn could reach him. As the two entered the room, they met someone they did not expect.

Aragorn gave a loud gasp. "It was you?"

"Yes!" Arwen shouted.

"I should have known. The clues were right there in front of my face." Legolas said dramatically.

"I was in front of your face," She flaunted her long, thick, raven hair. "You are really dumb, you know that?"

"Nnnooooooo!" Legolas collapsed on the floor and passed out.

"But...but why? I don't even know you." Aragorn said.

"What do you mean you don't know me? I've known you for a hundred years."

"Well, I mean, I see you from time to time and you sleep with me and you sit with me everyday, but I just thought that was a bonus for being king." Aragorn said with honesty.

"I married an idiot." Arwen said to herself.

"Why did you take my beloved Snowball?"

"Because you were spending more time with that dog than with me."

"But I don't know you." Aragorn said trying to get his point across.

"We have been married for twenty years. Not once have I gotten an 'I love you', or a hug, or a kiss. I didn't even get anything for my birthday or our anniversary."

"Oh...but I didn't know you."

"I WANT A DIVORCE." Arwen yelled and stormed out of the room. Aragorn walked over and picked up Snowball. Legolas was just now recovering from fainting when he was nearly choked to death.

"Oh thank you Legolas. You have saved my beloved Snowball." Aragorn said while giving his friend a death hug.

"Aragorn...can't...cough...breath...gasp…let...cough...go." Legolas' eyes started watering. His face was turning a shade of purple and blue.

"What? Don't let go? Awww, Legolas, I love you too...Legolas?" Aragorn looked down at his friend, who was now blue.

"BREATH LEGOLAS BREATH!" Aragorn shouted. That didn't work.

"Don't worry, I shall save you. I know P.C.R.."

"Aaahhhh! Nnooooo!" Legolas shot up quickly before Aragorn's lips could touch his.

"YOU LIVE! HURRAY!" Aragorn yelled.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, and it's C.P.R., not P.C.R."

"Oh, right."

"Well, it seems that my work is done here. I am afraid I must leave you now."

"Go? Now? Won't you stay and have tea?" Aragorn asked.

"No, I have the feeling that I am needed else where." And just at that moment, an elf carrying a parchment entered.

"Your highness, this message is from Lothlorien. They say it is urgent." The elf handed Legolas the parchment. It read:

_Dear Legolas Greenleaf: Pet Detective_

_My dear kitty, Banana, has gone missing. I have looked high and low for my beloved Banana, but I am unable to find her. I believe my two brothers have stolen her from me. For what reason, I know not. Please come and find my Banana. I am lost without her._

_Yours Truly,_

_Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien._

"I must go in search of this poor kitty named Banana.!" Legolas ran out and into the stables. He got on his horse and started on his way towards Lothlorien.

"Onward, Fu-Fu!" The horse took off leaving a trail dust after it.

"So long Legolas Greenleaf! You shall always be my hero." Aragorn yelled while waving his hand and Snowballs paw.

_Mellon-nin - _my friend

**So what did ya guys and gals think? like it hate it? let me know :D**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! i updated . Please read and enjoy.**

Haldir sat patiently on his couch while he waited for Legolas to return. Haldir had tried to remain calm ever since his beloved Banana went missing. She went missing yesterday, around breakfast time. He had awoken, hoping to find his Banana at his side like always, but instead, she was not there. He searched high and low, everywhere in his tavern for his Banana. But alas, she was lost for all eternity.

"I believe our brother is ill, would you not agree?" Rumil said.

"Oh I have no doubt about it, brother, ever since Banana went missing, he has not been himself." Orophin replied.

They both watched there brother, sitting on the couch. His left leg was going crazy and his nails were digging in deep of the arms of the couch. His eyes were wide and unfocused, and his hair was a mess. And when he heard a noise he would quickly turn his head to the direction it came from.

"Do you know why he would name the cat...Banana?" Orophin said.

"Banana?..."

"No, I do not even know what a Banana is. Is it a Westron word?" Rumil asked Orophin.

"Banana.."

"I do not know. Haldir is the only one who knows the language of men here."

"Banana..."

"I hope Legolas gets here soon. I think Haldir is getting worse." Rumil said while looking at Haldir.

"Banana..."

Rumil sighed. His poor brother. He was once a great fighter, a proud Marchwarden of Lothlorien, serving the Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light. But now, now he has become a low-self esteem elf. Ever since his Banana went missing, he spends all his day hiding in his tavern and he has not slept or eaten anything. He is a broken down elf, all because of a cat.

A knock came from the door.

"Banana?..."

Orophin walked over and opened the door to see Legolas.

"I am so glad you have come. Haldir is getting worse I do not know how much more he can take."

"Do not fear, I am–ugh"

Legolas stopped what he was saying and looked down. Haldir had lunged at Legolas and attached himself to him with a death defying grip.

"PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY BANANA! I NEED HER I CAN NOT LIVE WITH OUT HER! PLEASE! WHAAAA!" Haldir had let go of Legolas and fell to the floor crying.

He curled up in a tight ball and started to cry even harder.

"By George he's worse than I thought." Legolas announced. Rumil and Orophin nodded. They both looked down at their brother, who by now had stopped crying and replaced it with sucking his thumb.

"We can not let the outside world see him like this." Rumil said. The other two nodded, they knew that if anyone saw Haldir like this, his reputation could be ruined. And he would be known as the biggest baby of Middle Earth.

"And I thought Aragorn had problems." Legolas said to himself as he watched the Marchwarden.

"You mean Aragorn was like this?" Rumil asked.

"Well, not like THIS. But he pretty pathetic in his own way. His Snowball had disappeared."

"The poodle?"

"Yes the poodle. Some pet for a king. Anyways, Snowball just spent more time with...uh...what's her face?"

The three just stood there, pondering who the nameless women was.

"I think I know who you are talking about." Orophin said.

"Really?" Legolas looked at him.

"Is she blonde?"

"No."

"Oh then I don't know."

"Huh...oh well, that is not important. The important thing is right now is to try and find Haldir's Banana." Legolas announced.

"Banana?.."

"Yes Haldir, your Banana will be found. You can count on me."

"Banana..."

Legolas sighed. He looked at the two brothers. "I am sorry but I am afraid your brother is lost, until we find Banana."

"Banana..."

"We shall help you in the search, Legolas. We wish to see our brother well as soon as possible." Orophin said. Rumil nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, I am certain I will need the help. But first...what are we going to do about him?" Legolas points down Haldir, who was still curled up in a tight ball, silently saying "Banana" to himself.

Rumil got an idea, it was mean but he needed a good laugh at the moment. He stuck his foot out and pushed Haldir with it, Haldir began to spin slightly. Rumil pushed harder and faster and Haldir went faster. He pushed Haldir so hard that Haldir was spinning uncontrollably on the floor.

"Bbbbaaaannnnnaaaaaannnnnnaaaaa!"

"Rumil stop tormenting him! He's got brain damage from this ordeal already." Orophin yelled.

"Sorry, I needed that." Rumil finished laughing and walked over to Orophin and Legolas.

"Now where have you searched?" Legolas asked.

"Well the only place is here."

"Hmm, I see. Have you asked anyone if they have seen the cat?"

"Yes, all those who live near Haldir. And they said that they have not seen him." Rumil said.

"I see. Well, we will start our search at...okay can someone please stop him?" Rumil and Orophin turned around to see there brother still spinning.

"Bbbbaaaaannnnnaaaannnnaaaaa!" Rumil collapsed on the floor laughing, so Orophin walked over to try and stop his brother. After much kicking and hitting, Haldir finally stopped. Orophin returned to the other two with now new bruises.

"Okay, I think we should leave him here. He's not going to go anywhere so we don't have to worry about him. Let's start our search at the center of the city." Rumil and Orophin agreed, and the three of them left the tavern, leaving Haldir all by himself.

Haldir laid there, in the silence. He didn't hear anything so he lifted his head, but he did not see anyone. He got up off the floor and looked at the door which was left open.

"Banana..." Haldir said, he continued to stare at the door.

00000000

The trio continued to search everywhere for Haldir's Banana. And so far, they had had no luck. They asked everyone they came across, and no one had seen the cat.

They checked all of the taverns in Lothlorien, and still no luck.

"Maybe it got eaten by an orc." Orophin suggested.

"I hope not. Imagine how Haldir would act if we told him that Banana is lost forever. He might even have to go in rehab just for this." Rumil said.

"Now calm down everyone, we have one more place to search." The three of them looked up above them. The Lord and Lady's tavern lay just above. They looked back down at each other and sighed. None of them wanted to tell the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien that their trusted Marchwarden had become mentally ill because of a cat.

They climbed the stairs that led to the Lord and Lady. When they reached the top, they met someone unexpected.

Rumil and Orophin gasped at what they saw. "Haldir? How did you get out."

"Banana...door...Banana...open...Banana." Haldir said, his eyes were out of focused and if someone else saw him, they might believe that he was sleep walking.

"Um...oops." The two looked at Orophin.

"What? It was an accident." Rumil and Legolas sighed.

"Well, at least he didn't hurt himself." Legolas said. "Now come on, we need to keep looking for Banana."

"Banana..." Haldir said. He then sat down in the middle of the floor, staring off into space, saying Banana quietly to himself. Legolas, Orophin and Rumil stood outside the doors of the Lord and Lady. They all dreaded what the possibilities might be. A loud thud came from behind the group. They turned to see Haldir had fallen backward, and was now laying on his back, his arms and legs spread out. The three rushed to his side.

"Haldir? Haldir can you hear me?" Orophin said. Haldir didn't say anything.

"I think he passed out." Legolas said.

"Is everything all right?" They turned to see Lady Galadriel standing before them. Orophin, who had been holding Haldir head, dropped it and stood and bowed. The other two did the same.

"Everything is fine my lady." Rumil said. Lady Galadriel looked down and saw Haldir lying in the middle of the floor, passed out.

"Is Haldir alright?"

"Haldir? Oh yes he's fine. He's just sleeping." Orophin said.

"Banana..." The three looked down at Haldir with terror in their eyes. They did not want others to see him in this condition.

"Did he say Banana?" Lady Galadriel asked.

"No, he didn't, he said...something else." Rumil said quickly.

"Banana?" Haldir sat up quickly, his eyes open and looking around frantically.

"Banana..."

"Why is he saying Banana? Is he ill?"

"No, of course not, my lady. He just got bumped on the head. He should be back to normal once we get him back home." Legolas said.

"Before you do, we found a cat outside our door. Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Banana?" Haldir turned toward Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn walked out behind her, holding an orange cat.

"BANANA!" Haldir got up and lunged at Lord Celeborn.

"Haldir, No! Sit! Stay! Heel, boy, HEEL" Rumil yelled.

"I want my Banana!" Haldir yelled. Lord Celeborn gasped.

"No, you can not have him. He is mine, my own, my precious." Lord Celeborn moved so he could dodge Haldir.

"Leave me at peace! I want him, he belongs to me!" Lord Celeborn yelled. He crouched down and hissed.

"What has become of my husband?" cried Lady Galadriel.

"For once, I have found someone more strange than Aragorn!" Legolas yelled.

Haldir saw that he had to fight his way to get back to his Banana. He in return, crouched down and hissed back at Lord Celeborn. They both had a hissing contest, and then Haldir lunged at his opponent.

"Rumil, Orophin what are you two doing!" Legolas yelled at the two, the standing at the top of the stairs.

"We're making sure that nobody comes up here and witnesses this!" yelled Rumil. Haldir and Lord Celeborn continued to "fight" they were scratching and slapping and hissing at one another.

"Oh, will you just give him the cat already!" Galadriel screamed. She started to glow green and she looked...oh so evil. Lord Celeborn looked at his wife, and quickly gave Haldir Banana.

"Banana!" Haldir gave the cat a hug. He sat down and started to pet the cat. The others, besides Lord Celeborn, gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay is everybody happy?" Legolas announced.

"YES!" Haldir yelled.

"No..." Lord Celeborn said.

"Oh be quiet." Lady Galadriel said to her husband.

"Yes dear."

"Is everything done?" Legolas said. Everyone nodded. He turns to Rumil and Orophin.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Legolas asked.

The two brothers looked at each other. "No."

"Good." Legolas turned around and started to head down the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Orophin yelled.

"I'm going to take a vacation!" Legolas yelled from the stairs. Legolas continued to walk down the stairs, when an elf came running up. The elf looked strangely familiar, and then it hit him. It was the same elf that had been delivering all of the letters to him.

"Stay back, don't make me do it!" Legolas said to the elf. The elf looked at Legolas, who had his foot over the edge, making a threat to jump. The elf looked down to see that they were only two feet off the ground.

"My lord I have a letter for you. It comes from the Shire."

"No, I do not want to hear it. I am going on a vacation." Legolas announced, he jumped down and landed on the soft ground. He then made a run for it, trying to get away from the elf.

"My lord, don't you wish to know what it says?" Legolas looked to his left to see the elf running besides him.

"No go away!"

"I shall then read it to you, it reads...ehem...:

_Dear Legolas Greenleaf: Pet Detective,_

_Hello, my name is Meriadic Brandybuck, and I have a terrible problem. My carrot has gone missing. And I heard that you were the best at Pet Detecting. I would highly appreciate it if you would come and help me find my beloved carrot._

_Until then,_

_Merry_

The elf finished the letter. He was still running besides the prince, who by now had gone three laps around Lothlorien.

"You know, I think he has a misunderstanding about Pet Detecting, a carrot is not a pet." Legolas said. He stopped, seeing that his vacation might just have to wait.

"Fine, I'll go." Legolas walked back to the stables and hopped on Fu-Fu.

"On ward Fu-Fu!" Legolas then ran off into the sunset. His destination, The Shire.

**Woohoo! I had so much fun writing this chapter ) It has my two favorite elves, Haldir and Legolas. Do not ask me why the cat was named Banana. I do not know the answer to that myself. Please review it would make me happy D**


	4. Chapter 4

**:steps out from behind bullet proof shield:**

**Okay...this is not Chapter 23...**

**BUT!!!! I do have an announcement to make :takes deep breath:**

**I'm alive!!!! I know it might not seem that way since I haven't updated in a...long...long...long time. But just to let you all know, I am back in business. I have graduated from High School FINALLY and will obviously have a lot more time on my hands. My beta is currently on vacations, so once she comes back, then the story shall continue.**

**Same with my other story: Out of All of the People in the World: WHY ME!!. I have been concentrating more on that story though. I do have the next chapter for LG:PD written up but not yet typed. So do not worry my fans...if at all I still have any. But you will get your updates.**

**Until we shall read each other again,**

**Namaarie,**

**Elvin BlueEyes **


End file.
